Dragon World
Earth (地球; Chikyuu)(also known as the Dragon World) was a planet habited by humans, demons, aliens, and other beings and the home of the Z Fighters Locations Cities North City North City is a one of the large metropolis capitals of Earth and is surrounded by mountains and a forest beyond that, not much is known about North City except that Dr. Gero's lab is in the mountains South of it. Dr. Gero's Lab Dr. Gero's lab was located in one of the mountains surrounding North City. It is where Dr. Gero took refuge after the defeat of the Red Ribbon Army and where he conducted all of his research on Goku, which led to his creation of the Androids, in the hopes of avenging himself and the army. The front door is a heavy steel double door, which was very high in resilience. Inside, the remote that disables the Androids in case of a rebellion is placed next to the door. The capsules which contains Androids 17, 18, and 19 were lined up against the wall, while 16's capsule laid on the middle of the floor. The lab also contained a basement where a supercomputer was placed, it being responsible in finishing the creation of Cell and Androids 13, 14 and 15. South City South City (referred to in the manga as the "South Capitol") was mentioned by Future Trunks to Goku of where the future battle with the androids would take place. There is an island called Seismo nine miles south west of this city, suggesting it is on the coast. West City West City is a large "megalopolis" in the Dragon World. It is a main City on Earth and is featured in all three Dragon Ball series, as well as in several of the Dragonball Z movies. The city is mostly known as the hometown of Bulma and the headquarters of Capsule Corporation. Due to its apparent wealth, West City quickly recovers from most incidents, managing to repair itself even after several attacks from Hirudegarn. Capsule Corp Capsule Corporation is a company founded and run by Dr. Brief, Bulma's father. The corporation is based around, and takes its name from, the Hoi Poi Capsules (also known as DynoCaps) invented by Dr. Brief. Capsule Corporation headquarters, which is also the Brief family's home, is located in West City East City East City is one of the main capitals of Earth. According to Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans the Orin Temple is located here. The city was completely destroyed when Nappa launched a Bakuhatsuha shortly after reaching Earth with Vegeta, reducing the city to rubble. It should be noted that the inhabitants of this city were never revived by the Dragon Balls. Hercule (Satan) City Satan City (Hercule City in the censored version and Herculopolis in the english manga) was a city that was originally named "Orange Star City", but was renamed after Mr. Satan in commemoration of his supposed victory over Cell (which Gohan actually won). Gohan went to Orange Star High School here and fought crime here on many occasions as his superhero alias the Great Saiyaman. Kame House Kame House (lit. "Turtle House") is a house on a very small island in the middle of the sea. It is the home of Muten Roshi, and for much of the Dragon Ball Series, Launch as well. It also becomes Krillin's permanent residence. During the Majin Buu Saga, we see that he still lives here along with his wife and daughter. Cell Games Arena The Cell Games Arena is the martial arts stadium that Cell constructed out of a giant piece of rock, in order for the fighters to have an arena during his Cell Games. The arena was evidently destroyed by Cell himself during his battle against Goku, stating that without the ring they would be able to go all out without having to worry about the rules. Tower Korin's Tower Korin Tower (カリン塔, Karin-tō) is a tower in the fictional world of Dragon Ball. It was built to honor a great hero (it is never stated who the hero is nor is it known if he was the Top of Korin Towersame being as Korin, but in anime filler it is stated that this hero is Olibu). It is so tall that it took Goku an entire three days at first to climb it. The "Owner", Korin, grows Senzu Beans in the tower, which he gives to the Z Fighters freely (that is when he has some in stock). In the dubbed version, it is known as the Holy Tower or Korin's Tower; while in the Spanish dub as Torre Karin (Karin Tower). Kami's Lookout In the Dragon Ball manga, Dragon Ball anime, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT, Kami's Lookout is an ancient platform that is in geostationary orbit above the Earth, and directly above Korin Tower (For some time, Korin Tower and the Lookout were connected by Goku's Power Pole). Events occurring on the earth can be observed from here and can sense battles in the universe. After Kami merged with Piccolo, Dende took over, making this Dende's Lookout or simply The Lookout. Hyperbolic Time Chamber The Hyperbolic Time Chamber (精神と時の部屋, Seishin to Toki no Heya, The Room of Spirit and Time) is a place located on Kami's Lookout. Inside the Chamber time seems to pass very slowly, and there is a higher gravity level than Earth's — a step over the threshold of the training area brings one immediately into 10x Earth's gravity (the same as that of Planet Vegeta and King Kai's Planet), the air gets denser, and the temperature rises, the deeper one goes into the training area. The Sacred Land of Korin The Sacred Land of Korin is a village located at the base of Korin Tower. Bora and Upa live in this village. It is the same as a regular Native American village. In Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans this village is shown to have many people and is shown to be quite large. Grandpa Gohan and Goku's House Goku's house is located at the foot of a forest near Mount Paozu, next to the hut where he lived as a boy. Some time after the end of the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, Ox-King had the large house built near the hut for Goku, Chi-Chi, and their familyto live together. Incidentally, Ox-King is often seen spending time with the family here as well. World Martial Arts Tournament The World Martial Arts Tournament (天下一武道会, Tenka'ichi Budōkai; Literally meaning "Strongest Under the Heavens") refers to an event in the Dragon Ball manga, and in the anime series Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT. Category:DragonBall Z